


make demands of my body

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a fic in which Ashe is attracted to literally every other student, but only fantasizes about the Lions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Ashe likes his new classmates a lot.





	make demands of my body

**Author's Note:**

> so this was not on the schedule, but i decided screw it, i make the rules and my rules say ashe gets to have sex with everyone. obviously this is just a teenage boy fantasizing, but if you're put off by under-eighteens thinking about crazy sexy with their fellow under-eighteens (and some overs) this ain't the fic for you. *point aggressively at the "choose not to use archive warning" tag*
> 
> also sorry if i lured you in with the promise of ashe/not blue lions, but that isn't happening. ashe is explicitly into everyone, but this is an ashe/blue lions gangbang.
> 
> day 27 pairing: ashe/everyone  
day 27 kink: gangbang

Ashe felt like he was going through a second puberty these days. He’d already been through some growth spurts (though Lonato assured him he’d likely have one more) and his body had gone through some of its changes. But this was different. Ashe didn’t think he’d ever been so easily aroused before, even when he was first starting puberty and he got erections for no reason.

No, that was a bad comparison. This time Ashe knew the reason why he was perpetually turned on, and it was that his peers at Garreg Mach Monastery were all deeply attractive. It was a lot to handle and he was pretty sure he was coming across as shy because he was so often stunned into tongue-tied silence by them. Sure, many of them were also nobles and he wanted to make sure he was using the right forms when he talked to them, but that wouldn’t have him struggling to think straight around them.

Ashe flopped into his bed, hands over the back of his head as if that would hide him from this shame. Sure, there was no shame in finding someone attractive, or even being sexually interested in them. But there was probably some shame in finally meeting the Golden Deer and wanting Claude to bend him over a desk, or to suck on Marianne’s fingers, or to ride Hilda (despite the presumed anatomical impossibility of it). Even Lorenz’ haughtiness made Ashe think of being made into a sexual servant to be used and berated and occasionally rewarded. 

And the same thing had happened when he met the Black Eagles. Edelgard’s sharp eyes made him want to be tied up and tormented; he could spar with Caspar until sexually charged combat turns to combative sex, or have Petra sit on his face and call his name, or be teased with sensation by Hubert until Ashe found oblivion. He hadn’t been the best conversation partner while he was grappling with those thoughts. 

But of course, it was the Blue Lions who occupied the majority of his fantasies. He couldn’t claim any true friendship with them yet, but they were kind and friendly (for the most part) and Ashe wanted them very badly. He thrust foolishly into the mattress. As long as he was hard and stuck in a loop of imagining his classmate, he might as well try to bring his libido under control. 

He forced an arm under his belly and undid his shorts, shoving them away. He rolled onto his back and let his imagination go wild.

The Blue Lions, all of them beautiful and intelligent and his betters, would strip him down to nothing. Maybe in their classroom, near the hearth so the chill wouldn’t take hold of him. One of them, maybe sweet-tempered Mercedes, might have kissed his mouth and others might have stroked his sensitive skin or sucked his fingertips, but affection wasn’t really what Ashe wanted.

And when he was made to lie on a desk, some set of fingers preparing him for penetration, Ashe felt the thrill and arousal in his whole body. In the rush to get him stripped none of the Lions had noticed he was still wearing his long, black socks. Something about that was comforting. His back was cold on the desk, but his toes remained warm. 

Ashe let the details of this fantasy fade away. What he wanted was difficult to accomplish physically, even if all his Lions were eager participants. Only the important things stood out as he continued, masturbating in earnest. Annette would kneel over his hips, bouncing on his cock with her red hair loose and ruffled. Behind her, Felix would be fucking him, one hand on Annette’s thigh and the other on Ashe’s hip. Not that he would have seen them, not with Mercedes’ sex smothering his face. Ashe didn’t know how it would taste beyond a few scattered descriptions in erotica, but he liked to think he would enjoy the flavour of sexual gratification.

More bodies came forward at his left and right. Dedue and Sylvain, their cocks hot and hard in Ashe’s hands. It was difficult to coordinate his hands and mouth, especially when he just wanted to give in and scream while Annette and Felix made use of him below the waist. From his limited view Ashe could see Mercedes’ hand slide down and she rocked on his mouth and against her fingers. For a few moments Ashe put all his attention on Mercedes, fighting through the mind-melting pleasure. He worked his tongue against and into her sex. She was so good on his mouth.

In the chorus of moaning and the occasional calls of pleasure, Mercedes wailed Ashe’s name as she came. She ground against her hand, careful not to smother him completely. Ashe closed his mouth and kissed Mercedes’ sex, turning his attention to the cocks in hand. 

In his room, Ashe bit his hand to silence himself, and to prolong the fantasy. Mercedes would climb off of him somehow, and Felix would thrust into Ashe so hard that he’d gasp and choke on Mercedes’ come in his mouth. He and Annette were shoved along the table, so Ashe’s head hung over the edge. Blinking his wet eyes until his vision cleared, he saw Dimitri stroking himself, patiently waiting for his turn.

“Your Highness,” he croaked, opening his mouth wide, spreading his tongue against his bottom lip. It was an open invitation and Dimitri took it, holding Ashe’s head with care, even as he was nearly choked on the cock sliding into his mouth. This was easier. Hold his mouth open and steady, make sure his teeth were out of the way. Ashe could do that and put more focus on giving Sylvain and Dedue good handjobs.

He pulled and twisted, trying to find a good pace. Abruptly Felix slammed into Ashe and stayed there, grunting and gripping his hip with new strength. Ashe expected him to step away after coming, but Felix slipped out and stepped closer. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but from the way Annette’s voice got louder and higher, Ashe could guess. A burst of envy bloomed in his belly. Wasn’t he enough to make Annette come? He rolled his hips into her as she ground against him. Her squeak was reward enough to make him do it again.

Dedue finished next, coming onto Ashe’s hand and shoulder. Ingrid stepped in to replace him, taking Ashe’s hand and cleaning it with her tongue. Sylvain swore and then he was also finished, getting Ashe’s other shoulder and hand covered in come. Ashe slid two fingers into Ingrid’s sex and pressed on her clit with his thumb. Annette came, grinding hard against his hips and panting hard. Ashe’s mind was starting to leave his body. Ingrid came quickly, already so wound up, until it was just Dimitri fucking his mouth. Ashe was painfully hard, and the feeling of Annette’s slick cooling on him was too much, but he couldn’t come, not while Dimitri was unsatisfied. 

It was hard to breathe and Ashe could feel every muscle in his body below his neck relaxing, buzzing from the exertion. Even if he hadn’t come, he felt satisfaction oozing into every part of him.

Suddenly, Dimitri shoved as far down Ashe’s throat as he could manage, holding tight to Ashe. Ashe could taste the come on the back of his tongue, but he couldn’t breathe or swallow. He went limp, waiting. And Dimitri was conscientious, pulling out far enough that Ashe could pull in a breath through his running nose and swallow the come in his mouth. His face was soaked with tears and spit and snot and come.

Arms, strong ones, went around Ashe’s shoulders and he was held gently to Dimitri’s chest. Upright, it was easier to breathe.

“We’re all finished, Ashe. It’s your turn.”

And that was all the cue Ashe needed. In his fantasy he came onto his belly, untouched. In his dorm, he came into his hand, burying his face in his pillow. In his fantasy his Blue Lions washed him, wrapped him in a blanket, and held him near the fire while he sipped on water. Sylvain and Ingrid pressed kisses into his hair and Annette snuggled into his side. “Our Ashe” they called him. In his dorm, Ashe wiped himself clean, poured himself a glass of water, and wrapped himself in a blanket. Before he laid down with a book, he peeled off his socks.


End file.
